The invention relates to a carrying strap assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a strap assembly which both releasably secures a package and facilitates carrying and inspection of the package.
A large object can be awkward for a single person to carry. Boxes or cartons generally do not have handles, which makes carrying them somewhat difficult. Moreover, oversized boxes may be unwieldy and difficult to manage, especially when containing fairly heavy items therein. In particular, when it is difficult to wrap one's arms around an object, the object can easily slip away. Also, even when a large object can be firmly held, it can throw the carrier ‘off-balance’. Further, carrying a large object in an awkward position can quickly lead to fatigue and can lead to back problems, and other medical ailments.
Despite these difficulties, it is often necessary for a single person to carry a large box. In addition, it is often necessary for a single person to carry a large box a great distance. Boxes, packages, luggage, trunks, chests, coolers and the like are widely used for the storage, packing, and transportation of valuable articles. Many people also use such containers as luggage during travel, as can be noticeably seen at airports, train stations, bus depots and other travel centers. The prevailing reasons for such widespread usage of these containers and cartons is their availability, reusability, low cost, and overall ruggedness.
Exemplary travelers may range from people emigrating from foreign countries having all their worldly possessions in a large trunk, to recreational hunters returning home with an ice-packed cooler filled with game meat after a successful hunt. To provide any semblance of security to the items contained within such containers, a common practice among travelers is to seal the container closed with tape, tie the container closed with rope, or even wrap the container in plastic. This practice makes it inconvenient if ready access to the items contained therein is desired, since the relatively permanent nature of these remedies means that the package can be opened only by cutting or tearing the closure means, thereby making repacking and/or resealing difficult and sometimes impossible. Additionally, with recent heightened security measures at our airports and other travel centers, the tape, rope or plastic must be cut so that the contents of the container can be readily inspected by security personnel. As a result of such activity, during travel the items held within the container may spill out, resulting in their damage or destruction.
Over the years, people have proposed various devices that seek to help travelers in both securing and carrying a box, package, luggage, trunk, chest, cooler or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 823,258 to Burton discloses a parcel carrying strap comprising a flexible bar and two straps having a sliding connection therewith and passing around the package in opposite directions, a portion of one of the straps being adapted to form a handle in conjunction with the flexible bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,306 to Herbert discloses an article carrying device comprising a plurality of straps secured one to the other to form a plurality of closed loops arranged to form a sling for receiving the articles to be carried, and means for constricting the sling into firm clamping relation to the article therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,292 to Foley discloses a book strap comprising three straps wherein two of the three straps are arranged so that when fastened to the package, an end portion of each defines a loop which serves as a handle to carry the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,293 to Ybanez discloses an apparatus for securing and carrying box-shaped cargo comprising a pair of retaining straps, a pair of horizontally disposed straps disposed to form adjustable loops, a cross strap and a pair of handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,214 to Paz discloses a box carrying strap assembly comprising a main strap, a pair of transverse straps and a handle strap composed of two separate handles extending along the main strap, where the straps are closed by mateable buckles.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for securing and carrying a package that is lightweight and durable, that is both easily securable to and easily removable from its package, that is economical to manufacture and can be stored virtually anywhere when not in use.
While the accomplishment of the above and related benefits of the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.
Additionally, all patents, patent applications and publications discussed or cited herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually set forth in its entirety.